


Tis The Season

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: Bernie plans on spending Christmas Day at work, and the evening alone at home.  Cameron, Charlotte and Jason have other ideas.





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late, but I completely forgot I'd written this!

Bernie sighed as she flicked off her alarm, reluctantly dragging herself out of bed at 6am on Christmas morning.  She didn’t hang about, heading straight for the shower, and it was only as she stood under the warm water that she let her mind begin to wander. This time last year she’d been tucked up in Serena’s arms, in Serena’s bed.  This time last year Jason and Elinor had been sleeping in their own beds, Charlotte had been asleep in Serena’s spare room and Cameron on the sofa bed in the conservatory.  But not this year, this year, Jason was still living with Alan, Serena was in France, Bernie had told her children that she didn’t mind at all if they spent the day with their father, and Elinor, well, Bernie tried not to think about that too much.

That was why she’d agreed to work Christmas Day, allowing Raf to spend the day with Fletch and the kids, and Ric to spend the day with Donna and her girls before he was on call for the night shift.  She had a chicken curry to warm in the microwave once she got home, and she would only be too happy to pretend that this was any other day, but she’d try and get herself in the festive spirit, if only for Jason and her kids who were coming round on Boxing Day to have a second Christmas with her.

She found the shift dragging slowly, despite Morven’s best efforts to cheer her up, the young doctor telling Bernie that she’d rather be at work than at home thinking about Arthur, she’d even made turkey and stuffing sandwiches for them both to eat on their breaks.  And as she sat eating her sandwich at her desk, Bernie found herself staring at her phone, wondering if she should text Serena to wish her Merry Christmas, or wondering if she should wait for her partner to text her.

As her mind wandered, she briefly wished a trauma would come in to distract her attention from how much she actually missed Serena, before quickly cursing herself, unable to believe she’d wished for another family’s Christmas to be ruined, just to save her from wallowing in her own self pity, “come on Wolfe” she told herself, “just a few more hours, you can do it.”

She wished Morven a Merry Christmas at the end of her shift before making her way out to her car, appreciating the empty streets as she made it home in record time.  She kicked off her battered trainers by the door, sighing as she glanced around the living room, she’d definitely need to tidy up and run the hoover round before the kids arrived in the morning, but for now, the shower and her pyjamas were calling her.

The stresses of the day melted away as she stood under the powerful stream of water, staying there for almost half an hour after she’d washed both her body and hair, using Serena’s products as she had ever since Serena had left, she used the same shower gel, the same shampoo, even the same washing powder, she knew it probably sounded silly but somehow it made her feel closer to the woman that was far too far away for Bernie’s liking.

Once she was changed into her pyjamas she tackled the cleaning, putting all the empty takeaway containers in a black bag in the outside bin, washing up the mugs and cutlery that had been piling up by the sink and opening the windows, despite the icy wind blowing outside, to let some fresh air into the house.

She hoovered through, and, as she’d cleaned the bathroom after her shower, it wasn’t long before she considered the house to be ‘acceptable’ and tucked herself up on the sofa to eat her reheated curry and watch old Morecambe and Wise repeats until it was time to go to bed.

A knock on the door just a few hours later made her frown, and she was tempted to ignore it, but a second knock a few minutes later made her pull herself to her feet, dumping the empty takeaway container on the coffee table as she made her way to the door, her face breaking into a huge smile as she saw Cameron, Charlotte and Jason on the doorstep, “what are you doing here?” she gasped as she invited them all inside.

“We thought we could crash here tonight, have breakfast together in the morning” Charlotte smiled, leaning in to kiss Bernie’s cheek, “I’ll cook” she added.

“I wanted you to have your present on Christmas Day” Jason told her before she had time to reply to Charlotte, “but I couldn’t manage it on my own, so I asked Cameron and Charlotte to help.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything!” Bernie protested.

Cameron laughed, “you won’t be saying that when you see it. It’s in the car, can you come and…” he gestured out to Charlotte’s car on the drive, giving Bernie the impression that he needed her help moving the present.

She nodded, intrigued as to what the present was, “sure, just give me a sec” she said as she slipped her feet into her battered trainers and followed Cameron down the drive, her heart stopping when she saw Serena leaning against the side of the car, a large gift bow on her coat, a smirk on her face and a sprig of mistletoe in her hand.

“Merry Christmas Major” she mumbled against Bernie’s lips as she held the mistletoe above their heads, Bernie vaguely recognising the sound of the children cheering in the doorway.

“Oh” Bernie smiled as she returned the kiss, “I think it will be a very Merry Christmas indeed!”


End file.
